Barbie
by Light Lamperouge
Summary: Kompetisi keimutan cewek di drama asia! Chun Hyang  Sassy Girl Chun Hyang , Ga Eul  BBF , He Yi  You're Beautiful , Xiao Mou  Summer's Desire ! Gak mutu, ancur, aneh! One-shot pertama gw.    Psst...Buat Pencinta Bleach, ada Hisana!


Yay…yay….Light balik lagi buat pencinta drama asia. Kali ini adalah kontes buat tokoh-tokoh cewek dari drama asia yang super imut, kayak Barbie.

One-long shot

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dari berbagai manga/anime dan drama asia bukan milik gw, cuma OC doank yang resmi milik gw.

Enjoy! R&R, please!

Light Lamperouge

My Lovely Barbie Girl

Light :Dear Readers, Welcome to "The Barbie-est Girl in The World" competition show…

Acara luar biasa berdurasi kurang atau bisa lebih dari 1000 kata dengan peserta terbuka untuk seluruh cewek yang berwajah super kawaii dan kayak Barbie pastinya. Telah dilakukan audisi di berbagai drama asia dan manga, dan terpilihlah kelima akan berlomba dan memperebutkan hadiah super….

Sekarang, Light nyerahin tanggung jawab acara ini pada 2 host kita yang (emang) ehm…ehm..super duper nggak kawaii yaitu Rolo Rinku dan adeknya Rolo Hisana…...

Silahkan….Rinku-san…..Hisana-chan…

Rinku : Tes….tes….tes….yak, selamat datang di show super untuk cewek super…..

Hisana : Yuuk….Show ini diselenggarakan untuk memperingati hari cewek imut sedunia yang jatuh pada tanggal 30 Februari, tepatnya hari ini…

Rinku : Juri dalam show ini adalah….jreeng….

Keluarlah Hwang Tae Kyung, Kang Shin Woo, Jeremy, So Yi Jung, Song Wo Bin, Luo Xi, Nakajo Nobuto, Yuan Da Ying, dan Sha Gojyo.

Hisana : Tae Kyung oppa…(lari sambil memeluk Tae Kyung)

Tae Kyung : Acara apa ini? Aneh sekali.(stay cool)

Rinku : (sweat drop ngeliat tingkah adiknya)…..Pa..para juri silahkan duduk. Tae Kyung dan Da Ying duduk di tempat duduk nomor dua dari atas. Shin Woo, Jeremy, dan Luo Xi di bawahnya, Yi Jung, Wo Bin, Nakajo, Gojyo dibawah sendiri.

(**A/N : Bayangkan bentuk segitiga)**

Shin Woo : Kenapa susunan tempat duduknya seperti ini?

Hisana : Shin woo oppa, ini menunjukkan tingkatan juri.

Jeremy : Tingkatan juri?

Rinku : (mengangguk) Yang paling bawah adalah yang paling ahli soal cewek, di atasnya adalah yang sedang-sedang, sedangkan di atasnya lagi adalah yang masih polos tentang cewek.

Luo Xi : Lalu, yang paling atas? Siapa yang akan duduk di sini ? (Tanya sambil senyum nan kawaii)

Light : (tiba-tiba nongol dengan tampilan yang amat sangat tidak kawaii) Buat gue tauk…..

Yi Jung : Emangnya lo boleh ikut?

Hisana : Ye..Yi Jung-chan, yang buat acara kayak gini kan Light. Pastinya Light boleh ikut. Betul betul betul?

Light : Very pretty sure…

Rinku : Sok…sok..pakai bahasa inggris segala. Make istilahnya Sam Winchester lagi.

Hisana : Udah-udah, Kak. Mendingan dimulai deh. Light-sama, silahkan ke tempat duduk anda.

Light : (manjat ke arah tempat duduknya di tempat paling atas)

Rinku : (sweat drop) Baiklah…..Pembaca sekalian, kami persembahkan peserta dalam show ini. Yang pertama adalah…..Sung Chun Hyang…

Seorang gadis nan kawaii berambut panjang berombak dengan wajah manisnya keluar dari panggung. Dia memakai celana jeans, atasan turtle neck berwarna merah muda dilengkapi topi dan blazer krem lembut, dia juga memakai sepatu flat/balet berwarna merah muda … Byun Hak-do dan Lee Mong-ryong dkk. yang duduk di bangku penonton bertepuk tangan heboh.

Hisana : Berikut adalah biodata Chun Hyang

Nama : Sung Chun Hyang

Umur : 18 tahun

Pekerjaan : Pelajar (Merupakan siswi terpintar di sekolahnya)

Status : Menikah

Gojyo+Nakajo: MENIKAAH?

Yi Jung : Apa benar kau sudah menikah? (nanya sambil tebar senyumnya yang super kawaii)

Chun Hyang : Benar.

Shin Woo : Siapa laki-laki yang begitu beruntung mendapatkanmu?

Kemudian, dari arah bangku penonton terdengar teriakan.

Mong-ryong : SUNG CHUN HYANG…JANGAN SAMPAI KALAAAH.

KALAU KAU KALAH KAU HARUS MENRAKTIRKU RAMEN YANG ENAK….

Yi Jung : (Langsung jaw drop+ mata melotot)….

Chun Hyang : Itulah orangnya…(stay cool dan tersenyum)

Mong-ryong : AYOOOO….JANGAN KALAAAH…..

Chun Hyang : (Menoleh dan melemparkan salah satu sepatunya yang sukses mendarat di kepala Mong-ryong) DIAAAMMM….

Mong-ryong : Cih…Sial. Sakit sekali

Luo Xi : Baik, terima kasih.

Chun Hyang : Sama-sama.

Hisana : Yang kedua…Yoo He Yi….

Seorang gadis mengenakan gaun pendek berwarna merah muda dan jaket tembaga meluncur dari belakang panggung plus menebar senyum( palsu) nya yang kawaii.

Tak terdengar tepuk tangan dari arah penonton.

He Yi : Tak ada tepuk tangan? Ini pasti kesalahan.

Tae Kyung : Huh, peri palsu!

Rinku : Berikut ini adalah biodata He Yi

Nama : Yoo He Yi

Usia : 20-an

Pekerjaan : Artis

Status : Lajang

Wo Bin : Menarik

Yi Jung : Benar.

Tae Kyung : Tunggu setelah topengnya retak.

Gojyo : Apa maksudmu?

Tae Kyung : Kau akan tahu seperti apa dia sebenarnya.

Jeremy : Yup, kakak benar.

Light : Tes…..tes…Tuan-tuan, sekarang jangan bertengkar. Gue mau ngetes, He Yi.

He Yi : Silahkan (ngelempar death glarenya ke Light, secara Light-kan satu-satunya juri cewek yang kebal ama pesona He Yi selain Trio ANJELL)

Light : (nulis di kertasnya) Udah selesai. Lanjutin deh.

Shin Woo : Sudah selesai?

Light : Udah ( memamerkan senyumnya yang amat sangat tidak cantik)

Hisana : Peserta selanjutnya…..Chu Ga Eul

Seorang gadis berwajah super imut masuk dalam balutan celana pensil, sweater merah muda plus topi rajut dan sarung tangan merah muda. Wajahnya menggambarkan keimutan dan kepolosan seorang gadis.

Rinku : Berikut adalah biodata Ga Eul….

Nama : Chu Ga Eul

Umur : 20-an

Pekerjaan : Guru TK

Status : Lajang

Gojyo : Nama yang cantik untuk orang yang cantik….

Yi Jung : Berhentilah menggodanya. Akan kubunuh kau nanti…

Shin Woo : Tuan-tuan….

Luo Xi : Kenapa kau ingin menjadi guru TK?

Ga Eul :Karena aku ingin mengajarkan membuat keramik pada anak-anak.(tersipu)

Da Ying : Kau ini ternyata baik hati sekali.

Ga Eul : (tersipu)

Rinku : Selanjutnya…..adalah…Yin Xiao Mou..

Seorang gadis berwajah lembut nan kawaii nan polos nan lembut nan..nan..nan keluar dari panggung. Gadis itu memakai gaun panjang berwarna merah muda. Yang tentu aja super duper indah. Penampilannya juga super kawaii..

Da Ying : Apa anda punya hubungan darah dengan Xin Lei?

Xiao Mou : Tidak.

Da Ying : Tapi…kenapa anda sangat mirip dengannya.

Xiao Mou : Jangan seenaknya sendiri. Saya ini Xiao Mou bukan Xin Lei.

Jeremy : Cantik-cantik kok ketus.

Xiao Mou : (ngirim death glare ke Jeremy)

Hisana : Maaf, para juri dan penonton dan readers, ini adalah biodata Xiao Mou …yang sempat terselip diantara kuku jari saya.

Nama : Yin Xiao Mou

Usia : 20-an

Pekerjaan : Artis

Status : Menikah

Shin Woo : Heran, kenapa para gadis kawaii banyak yang sudah menikah?

Wo Bin : Kau benar.

Tae Kyung : Kalau begitu selanjutnya

Hisana : Nggak mau Ttnya-tanya dulu nih?

Tae Kyung : Nggak usah, dari tadi gua dah dipelototin Ou Chen tuh….

Ou Chen : (dalem atinye : Hwang Tae Kyung…awas kau!)

Rinku : Peserta terakhir adalah….Hisana?(cengo)

Seorang gadis nan kawaii memasuki panggung dengan memakai kimono sutra berwarna merah muda yang berlukiskan bunga sakura. Dia tersenyum dengan lembut dan menatap para juri yang terpesona.

Tae Kyung : (ngegantiin Hisana) Biodata Hisana-chan….

Nama : Rolo Hisana

Usia : 16 tahun

Pekerjaan : Macam-macam tapi yang utama pelajar kelas XI IA di SMA

Status : Lajang

Rinku : WHOOOIIII Author goblok!Kenapa adek gue lo jadiin peserta?

Light : Tanya aja ndiri…gih!

Shin Woo : Hisana-chan, kenapa mau ikut ajang ini?

Hisana : (senyum+tersipu) Hisana kepingin hadiahnya, oppa….

Jeremy : Memangnya hadiahnya apa?

Hisana : Kalian akan tahu deh…., setelah pengumuman…

Rinku : Para juri akan berunding terlebih dahulu untuk menentukan pemenang. Sementara itu, kita akan dihibur oleh band BLOOD dari Eyeshield 21….

Akaba dan Mizumachi memulai pertunjukkan mereka yang "aneh" sementara para juri berunding.

4 jam kemudian

Rinku : Para peserta silahkan berjajar di sini…

OK, setelah perdebatan yang panjang dan melelahkan . Pemenang dari kontes ini adalah…(ngebuka amplop gede)…Rolo HISANA…

Chun Hyang : Tidak mungkin!

He Yi : TIDAAAAKKKKK

Ga Eul : Aku…..kalah?

Xiao Mou : Wanita itu pasti berbuat curang.

Rinku : Hadiah untuk Hisa..Maksudku juaranya adalah…..peti mati?

( peti mati digotong dari belakang panggung dan langsung dibuka oleh Hisana yang kegirangan. Dan Hisana langsung mencium mayat itu, sementara para juri cowok ngiler)

Byakuya Kuchiki yang tertidur, langsung terbangun begitu Hisana menciumnya.

"Di mana gue?", tanya Byakuya bingung.

"Yey….yey…Byakuya-sama bangun….", (ngeloncat-loncat kayak Yachiru)

"Hi…Hisana..", (blushing)

Ichigo : Pantes aja Hisana mau ikut show konyol kayak gini. Orang hadiahnya Byakuya…

Light : Lo palingan juga mau kalo hadianya Orihime ato Rukia

Ichigo : Kagak mau dah….Kagak bakalan

Light : Kalo hadiahnya Hitsugaya-kun….

Ichigo : (blushing) I…iya….

Yi Jung : Kau ini juri bodoh ya?

Light : Apa?

Tae Kyung : Ya, aku setuju denganmu Yi Jung. Kenapa Mi Nyeo tidak kau ikutkan dalam kompetisi ini, hah?

Nakajo : Seharusnya semua gadis ini jadi pemenang…

Jun Pyo : YI JUUNG…semua sudah siap~Jan Di juga sudah datang!

Rinku : Apa-apaan nih!

Semua peserta cewek minus Hisana dan semua juri cowok bergabung membentuk barisan militer melawan Rinku, Hisana, Byakuya, dan Light.

Jun Pyo : SEERAAAANGG…..!

Yagami Light : Eits…! Kalo ada yang menyentuh ratu gue, bakal mati! (Nyiapin deathnote + ballpoint)

Lelouch : Menyakiti Ratuku! This is the order of Lelouch, Emperor of Britannia, You people DIE!

Byakuya : Senbonzakura Kageyoshi

Kenpachi : Ada lawan bagus! Mengasyikkan…!

Hitsugaya : Menyentuh adek gue!Soten Ni Zase, Hyourinmaru…..!

Hiruma : YAAHAAA! (nembakin bazooka ke langit-langit ruangan)

Gaara : Sabakukyu…..

Kakashi : Raikiri

Rinku : Karera no eikyō-ryoku, Hebi no Shinjitsu

Itachi :(meluk Light yang nangis) Tenang Light-chan….! Mangekyou Sharingan…..Susanoo…

Barisan militer : KAAAABUURRR

Rinku : Dengan ini, kompetisi telah berakhir dan sampai jumpa di show selanjutnya….!

**Huwaaah, akhirnya selesai deh! UTS malah nulis fic! (geleng-geleng kepala sambil ngedengerin omelan Ibunya). Sekedar informasi bahwa Yin Xiao Mou (Summer's Desire) dan Xin Lei (Corner With Love) sama-sama diperanin oleh Barbie Hsu. Han Chae Young (pemeran Sung Chun Hyang) adalah Barbie-nya artis Korea.**

**Banyak maaph dari Light dari show ini karena :**

**Jumlah pesertanya dikit**

**Juara dan hadiahnya aneh**

**Jurinya stress berat**

**Maaph juga buat penulisan nama tokoh drama asia/ manga yang salah dan segedebok kesalahan Light yang lain dalam penulisan fic ini. **

**Mind to Review?**

**Light Lamperouge**


End file.
